Hidden Tales of Konoha Village
by ThEhIddEnClAwZ
Summary: So what did happen in the two years Naruto was training? Our favorite ninjas have very embarrassing secrets to hide! WARNING: Some adult content, Extremely crack pairings and situations!
1. Choji's Big Dilemma

_**Hey guys! Its been awhile since I wrote a new story so here it is. This story is a collection of things that happen in Konoha before Naruto came back from training. Some chapters will have mild sex in them nothing hardcore for example this chapter and they will be focused on some of the most crack pairings you'll ever see on this site. So ENJOY!!**_

**It has been two years since Naruto left for training and Konoha Village is peaceful. Konohamaru and his team are meeting at their hideout looking at a swimsuit calendar featuring the girls of Konoha…**

Konohamaru: Hmmmm…Naruto-niichan sure knew some great looking girls…hehehe-(SMACK!)

Udon: Moegi!

Konohamaru: OWWW! What's your problem!?

Moegi: Grrrrr! Konohamaru! I can understand that Naruto is a good ninja and all but that doesn't mean you have to be as perverted as him!

Konohamaru: Hmph! You're just jealous that all these girls have better bodies than you. A cardboard box turns me on more that you do! And another thing-

Udon: Ummmm…You should really stop Konohamaru….

Moegi: Y-you…..

Konohamaru: -Naruto-niichan is NOT a pervert! Both of us are always misunderstood, geez! I mean-(SMACK!)

Moegi: …I'm going to give you the greatest beating of your LIFE!!!

Udon: A-a demon! It's a real demon! (Runs away in terror)

**After Konohamaru got the most brutal beating of his life he ended up in the hospital…**

Konohamaru: Oh man…I thought I was about to die! Oh well better get some rest…

**But just then he heard people rushing in to the room next to his. Choji was lying in a bed yelling.**

Choji: I told you! I'm not sick it's just a side effect!

**Sakura and Ino followed by medics rushed into the room. And while all this is going on Konohamaru is peeping through a small hole in the wall.**

Konohamaru: Hmmm? It's that monster girl that Nii-chan has a crush on!

Sakura: Ino! What happened to Choji? Did he get injured?

Ino: Well…not exactly, he-

Sakura: Medics leave this room and leave the rest up to me!

Medics: Yes! (They run out)

Ino: Wait Sakura! Listen for a sec-

Sakura: No time Ino! You'll have to leave too!

**Tsunade walks in.**

Konohamaru: Hey! It's the big tit Hokage! This must be serious…

Tsunade: Sakura! Calm down and listen!

Sakura: Tsunade-sama!

Ino: Finally…Well Choji's isn't really injured or sick…I think you'll just have to see yourself…

**Ino pulls Choji's pants off…revealing Choji's penis massively enlarged and furiously throbbing.**

Sakura: EEEK!!!

Konohamaru: EEWW, THAT'S FREAKIN GROSS!!!

Tsunade: Hmmm…I thought so…

Choji: Three pretty ladies staring at me naked…This is a soooo embarrassing!

Ino: He ate some expired beef…Although the results are…unexpectedly large and personally I prefer him this way, this would get in the way of missions…so can you fix him?

Tsunade: Of course we can!

Sakura: (Covering her eyes) we can!?

Tsunade: Sakura only you are capable of healing this monstrosity!

Sakura: Me!?

Tsunade: Now quickly Sakura put it in your mouth!

Sakura: WHAT!? HELL NO!!!!

Ino: You're so lucky Sakura!

Tsunade: You don't have the luxury to choose! Do it, NOW!

Ino: (Trying to hide her laughter) don't worry I won't tell anyone, now don't forget to say Itadakimasu!

Tsunade: Me and Ino will leave, and remember use your tongue you won't be done until his penis is back to normal!

Sakura: Ewwww…but if I have to… Itadakimasu…

**Sakura opens her mouth as wide as she can and slides her mouth slowly on Choji's penis using her tongue and saliva to massage it. **

Konohamaru: This is….AMAZING!!! It's like real porn in front of me!

Choji: OH YEAH!!!!

Sakura: Mmmph! (This is so nasty!)

_A few hours later…_

Sakura: BLEH!!-Cough- -cough-I can't believe-cough-…I had to suck that THING for five hours straight-BLAAHHH-spits out all the cum in her mouth-

Choji: Ahhhh….Five hours of heaven…I can now die in peace…

**Ino and Tsunade come in**

Tsunade: I see you're done. Good work Sakura!

Ino: So did you have a tasty meal hehehe….

Sakura: You bitch…-Cough- I'm going to have to wash my mouth for a week! Choji and Ino! If this little incident gets out of this room I will hunt you down and make both of your live a living hell GOT IT!?

Choji & Ino: (Trembling with fear) Understood!!!

Konohamaru: That was the best moment of my life! I've got to thank Moegi for putting me in the hospital!

**And so that ends a random day in Konoha Village…**

_**Don't worry there will be more chapters as long as people like it. So if you liked this story review and tell what I should put in chapter 2!!!**_


	2. Konohamaru's Heaven

_**Thanks for the reviews here is chapter 2! Also to the people who read my other fics I am terribly sorry about not updating, so as soon as I am done with this story I will get back to the rest so enjoy!**_

**A few days after the incident in the hospital Konohamaru is taking a nice morning walk thinking about what happened.**

Konohamaru: That sure looked like it felt good…I wish mine was that big. (Looking down at his pants)...Wait a second! That fat guy said something about expired beef or something making his dick bigger, so if it works on him then it should work on me!

**Konohamaru goes to Choji's house only to find every door and window heavily barricaded almost like the house just came back from a war zone.**

Konohamaru: Ummmm…Hello! Is anyone here?

**Choji sticks his head from outside a crack in the window.**

Choji: Who is it?

Konohamaru: AHHHH!

Choji: Hmmm? Oh you're that kid that always hangs around Naruto. Sorry but all the candy in this house belongs to me for my survival, now leave!

Konohamaru: Man you scared me! ...By the way why exactly is your house like this?

Choji: Well let's just say a demon is after my life…

Konohamaru: (He must mean that pink haired girl…) Well I was wondering if you have any expired beef?

Choji:!!??...Y-you know what happened a few days ago!?

Konohamaru: W-what are you talking about? I need it for a…mission! (Like hell he's going to believe that!)

Choji: …Sure ok.

Konohamaru: (That was fast!) Thanks a lot!

Choji: Here you go. And if a pink haired demon/monster asks you where I'm hiding tell the demon you don't know! If it find's me the demon will rip my dick off!

Konohamaru: Sure! See Ya! (Poor Guy…I kinda feel bad for him.) Well it's time to try this thing!

**Konohamaru eats the strange looking beef in two bites, but nothing happens…**

Konohamaru: …Man! What a rip off! Maybe it doesn't work for younger kids or maybe I'm not fat enough…Well that beef was nasty, time to get some ramen to get rid of this nasty aftertaste.

**Konohamaru goes to the ramen shop and sees some familiar faces there…**

Konohamaru: Oh! Hey Kurenai-sensei! And sand girl!

Kurenai: Hmm? Well if it isn't Konohamaru!

Temari: Sand girl? What kind of name is that?

Konohamaru: (This sand village chick is smoking hot but she looks a little pissed…) so what are you two doing here?

Kurenai: Well you know just talking about sex.

Temari: Wha- Hey!

Kurenai: Hahaha! Sorry, I guess my mouth slipped a little. So anyway Konohamaru we were about to hit the hot springs want to come?

Konohamaru: Well I was going to eat first but why not! (I'm soooo lucky! A hot spring with two sexy babes!)

**At the hot springs**

**Konohamaru is with Temari and Kurenai inside the hot springs. Since he is still considered a child he must bathe with an adult and so he is in the women's side…**

Kurenai: Awww. Don't be mad that they called you a child!

Konohamaru: I'm a man dammit! Just like Naruto-niichan!

Kurenai: Well why don't you be a gentleman and help wash our backs. You don't mind right Temari?

Temari: Knock yourself out.

Konohamaru: (Yes! Luck is finally on my side!)

**Konohamaru starts to scrub Temari's back and slowly starts to move down to her ass.**

Temari: ( What a horny little brat!)

Konohamaru :( Hehehe…Hm? What's this feeling?...M-my dick it feels like it's going to explode!)

**Konohamaru's penis suddenly grows into a massive cock of monstrous proportions! It jams itself into Temari's ass.**

Temari: HOLY SHIT!!!!

Kurenai: Whoa! Didn't see that coming…

Temari: OH MY GOD! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!!!!

**Konohamaru is tightly digging his fingers into Temari's thighs, but he is stuck and can't move because of the massive size of the penis his body is unbalanced.**

Temari: AARRRGGHHH!!! H-help!

Kurenai: Sure thing! Hang on!

**Kurenai gets behind Konohamaru with his head in between her breasts and places her hands on top his. She starts to thrust Temari's body violently back and forth.**

Temari: H-HOW IS THIS HELPING!!!!???

Konohamaru: AHHHHHH!!! T-this is like a dream!!!

**Konohamaru penis explodes inside Temari's ass, **

Konohamaru & Temari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Temari is unconscious cover in cum. Kurenai grabs Konohamaru and uses her ass to pin him against the wall. She starts to move her ass around with his dick in it.**

Kurenai: Ohhhhh! Yes! C'mon baby! Deeper!

Konohamaru: Hah…hah…ha…can't…t-take…much..m-more…

**Konohamaru shoots cum inside Kurenai ass and is knocked unconscious.**

Kurenai: …Whew! Well that was fun! Although it was pretty random…

**The next day…**

Choji: Hmmm? Who's there?

Konohamaru: What's up!

Choji: Oh, it's you again…well what is it now?

Konohamaru: Well you see there is an angry sand demon after me and I need to hide…

Choji: I don't know…

Konohamaru: Here! I brought tons of food and supplies!

Choji: Whoa! Alright kid you got yourself a deal!

**And so Choji and Konohamaru hid inside Choji's house from the pink haired demon and the sand demon (AKA, Sakura and Temari),**

_**Well that's chapter two chapters three is coming soon! Keep the reviews and if any of you would like to share your ideas feel free!**_


End file.
